This invention pertains to small keelless boats. Such boats, because they offer little resistance to leeway, cannot be sailed on the wind and canoes especially are difficult to paddle on a straight course, particularly by a single paddler. Lee boards have been employed to minimize leeway in sailing canoes, but these have not been entirely satisfactory, among other reasons, because they often occupy valuable space in the vessel.